Senpūgakure
, nicknamed Senpu, is a shinobi village in the Land of Tornados. It is lead by a village chief known as the Whirlwind Chief which is like a Kage, advised by the Taifū Elders. This village is protected by an endless whirlwind which is where its name comes from and is also one of the top ninja tool crafter villages in the shinobi world. Ryūko Maka is the current WC. History Founding This village has been around since the First Shinobi World War. It was founded by Shinwa Ryu, the First Whirlwind Chief, when he brought the wandering shinobi and mystics that lived in the land together. He created the village and created the giant whirlwind that surrounds it, making the only way to enter by the shinobi disabling the whirlwind. He became its leader and became known as a famous and great mystic shinobi. He was the first shinobi to possess the Sōzōgan so he made the dōjutsu famous as one of the greatest Dōjutsu ever. Shinwa made the village's structure and began its government. Rampage of the Wolf Hyousetsu Aisu, the second Whirlwind Chief, made the village even better by improving its reputation. Hyousetsu was also the reason why the Garmen brothers attacked the village. The brothers stole Hyousetsu's personal summon, the Demonic Wolf and caused Hyousetsu to die due to strain on his body. The third WC, Bakudan Maka soon took over and began to start the village's crafting business. But tradegy then struck again when the Garmen brothers returned ten years later with Demonic Wolf under their control. They had trained it and made it stronger than ever. The wolf attacked the village and devasted it. Bakudan gave his life to seal it into Mt. Fang (This is similar to the Event of the Nine-Tails Attack on Konaha). Shinobi Wars Two and Three The fourth and fifth WC lead this village into battle against the Hidden Sand and Cloud. They fought hard and earned the respect of the five great villages. They also became allies of Entenkagakure, Gingagakure, Kachuugakure, Kazangakure and Ocagakure. Events Shinobi War Four Ryūko Maka, the 6th WC, enlisted this village in the Allied Forces. They helped put an end to the Akasuki. They then took on the mission of ending the evil of rogue ninja everywhere. Senpu then earned new respect from the Major Villages when they defeated an uprising of rogue ninja that threatened to produce a Pain-like figure. The New Legend Arc 1 Shinobi War Five This village, after hearing of Konoha's problem, went to war against its allies, Entenka and Ginga to prove Konoha's innocence in the Fifth Shinobi War. The New Legend Arc 2 Shinobi War Six Coming Soon Location/Terrain The Land of Tornados is located in between the Lands of Earth and Wind- the sort of L shaped land in between them. The village itself is surrounded by a giant whirlwind (the jutsu of its first Chief), and it takes about five days to get to the village from any border, which is in the middle. A river makes the border between it and the Land of Wind. The home of the Beetles is also in this land and borders the Land of Cyclones, under Mt. Fang. This is mostly a plains-like country, with hills here and there and forests. The ground is fertile and the only rocky place is around Mt. Fang. Climate/General Weather Patterns It is generally around 70 degree weather in this place and the Sun shines birthly. There are usually high wind speeds (10 and up; byproduct of Shinwa's Whirlwind), and the winters can be colder than normal here, but not by much. Many tornados sprout from time to time. Landmarks *Shinwa's Whirlwind: An impressive jutsu that has lasted for a very long time. It protects the village from most threats and gives it its name. *Gufu Pillars: three pillars in the center of the village that give a spectacular tornado look. Clans *Naraku clan- One of the major clans. They use shadow-based techniques like the Nara clan. They came from the Land of Fire to the Land of Wind and were present when Alpha united the clans. They became the statergists of the village and one of Senpu's Taifū Elder hail from this clan. *Tenma Clan- are one of the major clans of the village and they use nature based hiden techniques along with Water and Wind Releases. They helped found the village's ANBU/the police force and one of Senpu's Taifū Elders hail from this clan. *Ryu Clan- They are one of the major clans of the village. They usually possess Water or Lightning Releases. They are skilled with swords and gunbai. Alpha Ryu, the first Whirlwind Chief, hails from this clan. It is known as the head clan because of this and one of Senpu's Taifū Elders hail from this clan. They have a rivalry with the Maka Clan, dating back to Senpu's origin. *Maka Clan- The clan with the most chiefs hailing from it (4). They use plasma based moves, Wind Release and some have the kekkai genkai Magnet Release. They are recgonized as one of the strongest clans ever due to having produced the most WC so far. They have a rivalry with the Ryu Clan, dating back to Senpu's origin. *Otori Clan- Is one of the major clans in the village. They use their Kekkei Tōta, Mercury Release. One of Senpu's Taifuu elders hail from this clan. *Tendo Clan- Another major clan that specializes in Fire, Wind or Earth releases. They are the main crafters and a Taifū Elder hails from this clan. *Aisu Clan- Another major clan. They are realted to the Yuki clan of the Hidden Mist so they have the Ice Release. The second WC came from here, as well as a Taifū Elder. *There are other minor ones, including clans from Kachuugakure, and many people from any clan can possess the Sōzōgan. Leadership A ninja graduate from the academy after battling and defeating a clone of a academy teacher (A chunin). That is how a ninja becomes a genin. They go to the chunin exams to become chunin and undertake the jonin test to become jonin. They can choose to go into ANBU training as well. To become the Whirlwind Chief, one must show they are a true splendid ninja by fighting in the Whirlwind Brawl. Once that happens, the WC is charged with protecting the village and its people. They usually conduct formalities with other villages and lead the police force and Taifū Elders. They make the village a peaceful place and also make sure the ninja of the village are well-trained. Chiefs Shinwa Ryu Hyousetsu Aisu Bakudan Maka Senshi Maka Taitan Maka Ryūko Maka Trivia *Senpu is the strongest village in the Land of Tornados. *Senpu, despite not being a major shinobi village, has produced many ninja of high caliber and as a result is very respected worldwide See Also *Senpūgakure ANBU *Taifū Elders Category:Chix777 Category:Villages Category:Land of Wind